


[Podfic of] The King's Guard / written by osprey_archer

by EosRose



Category: Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/144033">The King's Guard</a> by osprey_archer<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:14:10</p><p>Gen, being Gen, can't just tell Costis he likes him; he has to come up with a <i>plan</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The King's Guard / written by osprey_archer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The King's Guard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144033) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/59w6bm5e8vszgvr0v7w91ohfpupil4xu.mp3) | 13.2 MB | 00:14:10  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/2kja937vkaor8ms60vvrtfvhqpqa09hy.m4b) | 8.4 MB | 00:14:10  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kings-guard).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
